


Sensitive

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [23]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, Haunted Septiween 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: Day 22: Fangs“Can I touch them?”“Careful, they’re sharp.”“Yeah, I figured that out when you bit me.”“I fucking apologized, okay?”





	

**_\_ **

It was the dumbest, most cliché vampire moment Mark had ever had and he kind of wanted to sink his teeth back into Jack for making him so human again.

“Can I touch them?” Jack asked, standing far too close to be anything but intentionally intimate.

“Careful, they’re sharp.” Mark warned, before opening his mouth and letting his fangs elongate. 

“Yeah, I figured that out when you bit me.” He said, lightly tapping his left fang with his fingertip and leaning closer to Mark’s mouth. 

“I fucking apologized, okay?” Mark’s words were nearly unrecognizable with his mouth still wide open but Jack understood him anyway. 

“It still hurt, dickwad.” Jack commented, coming uncomfortably close to him. 

“If it makes you feel better, I bit into bone, so it hurt my fangs too.” 

“Surprisingly that doesn’t really help me feel better.” 

Mark rolled his eyes and opened wide again, allowing Jack to do whatever he wanted.  

He prodded and poked for a few moments before seemingly growing bold.  He leaned forward and only with a tiny hint of hesitation, licked across Mark’s teeth, tongue lingering along his fangs. 

Before he could stop himself, an embarrassingly loud moan escaped him and a shudder ran down his spine. Immediately he flushed scarlet and jerked backwards, flailing to get away. 

Jack stared at him, frozen in shock. 

Mark just fiddled with his fingers, blush darkening the entire time, and mumbled, “They’re sensitive.”   

Jack’s shock slowly melted into an evil grin, “Oh this is going to be fun.”


End file.
